Slow Burn
by madsthenerdygirl
Summary: She's a natural tease, but he's learned a few things, too.


**Title: Slow Burn**

**Rating: Five bucks to the person who guesses correctly.**

**Summary: She's a natural tease, but he's learned a few things, too.**

**Disclaimer: Ha. Ha. Ha.**

**Dedication: To kimmiesjoy. You wrote Midnight Queen, I wrote this. Hopefully I can now claim that we are even.**

While it wasn't enough of a blizzard to be terribly dangerous, the snowflakes falling in silent puffs were definitely enough to warrant a cozy night in. Martha was out doing… something, they weren't quite sure, so they had the loft to themselves.

Beckett curled against him as they crunched through the snow, letting him wrap an arm around her waist. The coat she was wearing was heavy and thick, but he could still feel the warmth of her through the fabric, the lines of her figure just enough of an outline under his fingers to set something in him stirring.

"Castle…" She complained, her voice a warm wisp of wind that curled about his ear, mimicking her body. "I'm cold."

"But you have to admit, this is beautiful." Castle gestured grandly around them at the sparkling fields of white. The snow did something to the city, layering it in a blanket that muffled the harsh sounds, rounded out the sharp edges, lightened up the dark patches.

Beckett huffed, the warm air she expelled ghosting across the skin below his ear. "Yes, Castle, it's beautiful. It was beautiful five minutes ago, and it will still be beautiful five minutes from now when we're looking at it from inside, where it's warm."

He let his hand tighten a little, pulling her in just a fraction more and reveling in the feel of her against him. "All right, we'll head on back." He said, faking a pout.

Beckett gave him a feather-light kiss on his neck, her tongue flicking out for a moment like she was tasting snowflakes, before she nestled her head on his shoulder. "Finally." She grumbled.

His fingers might have been freezing, but his heart melted just a little more.

When they got back to his loft, Beckett quickly shucked off her coat, hanging it on the peg that had become hers (although not officially). As she did, he could see Beckett being carefully laid aside, set down for later, and the woman before him let herself to just be Kate.

"Hot cocoa?" He asked.

Kate slinked towards the kitchen like a cat after prey, stretching her arms up and allowing him to get a good view of her lower back. He swallowed. The skin was taut and golden, still wonderfully tan from the Hamptons, not yet faded into pale cream by the lack of sun during these cold months.

"Mmm… sounds good." Kate gathered up the milk, cocoa mix, and a pot.

"Allow me." Rick hurried into the kitchen to join her. Kate gave him the classic eyebrow lift, but he just grinned at her. "I make the best cocoa. Peppermint, cinnamon, mint… or alcoholic."

"Tempting." Her lips quirked up. "But I think plain chocolate will do for now."

She let him take over, though. However, he suspected it wasn't so much deferring to his expertise so much as taking the opportunity to drive him nuts.

He set the pot on the stove, pouring in the milk. He nearly spilled it all when he felt her lithe arms wrap around him. She didn't really hold him, merely letting her arms hang at his hips like an unusual belt. After giving him a second to recognize her presence, she took a step forward and he suddenly had every inch of Kate pressed against his back.

Unlike most days, Rick was wearing a t-shirt instead of a dress shirt, thanks to tees being easier to wear when you're layering up for a winter's night, which meant that the back of his neck was more exposed than usual. He could feel her warm mouth pressing a kiss to the top of his spine, her lips soft pillows and her hot breath a living presence against his skin. He carefully set down the milk before he did something stupid.

"I thought you wanted cocoa." He said. His voice was not as even as he would have liked.

"I want to be warm," Kate pressed herself further against him, her breasts crushed against his chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, locking him in place (because, let's face it, if he tried to move she'd pull some sexy cop trick to make him fall over). "And you are very warm." She nuzzled at his back, her tongue tracing the outline of his spine.

He was going to be a little more than 'warm' soon if she didn't quit with the teasing.

"Kate." He warned her.

"I think this is where you turn the oven on." She noted idly, as if she weren't dipping her fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans, running the pads of her fingers along his skin, feeling the line of dark hair that began just below his navel.

Rick had to force himself to keep making the cocoa instead of turning around and taking her right there. Kate was a teaser – she liked to drive him nuts, see how long and how far she could go before he snapped.

He wasn't about to give in that easily.

"If you're cold, you could always start the fire while I make this." He said, trying to keep his tone conversational.

She carefully slipped his pants button from its hole, slowly drawing down the zipper – which was slightly difficult given his current condition.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Starting a fire." Kate replied, her voice laden with rich, lusty warmth.

She slipped a hand down his pants, cupping him through his boxers. "See?" She whispered teasingly. "Already got the wood."

He growled, turning around and catching her elbows with his hands, pulling her arms away before reaching a hand down to grab her ass and grind her against him. Kate's mouth fell open, a perfect cherry-colored 'o' of pleasure. He saw the tension in her eyes go slack for a bare moment as he rutted against her, but then the flames crackled to life again and she was nipping at his bottom lip.

"If you don't quit this game, Kate, you're never going to get your hot chocolate." He warned her, his voice embarrassingly gravely.

Kate hummed in acquiesce, and suddenly the warmth surrounding him was gone as she slipped away.

He took his time finishing up the drinks, finding just the right mugs and pouring carefully. By the time he approached the living room area, Kate had a roaring fire going. She was curled up on the floor with her back against the couch, her feet tucked underneath her. Hands rested in her lap, palms up and open, almost as if she was meditating. Her eyes were the perfect shade to reflect the reds, oranges, yellows and gold the fire offered, the flames dancing in miniature in her big hazel orbs.

She was the most beautiful creature in the world.

He handed her the mug he'd picked out for her, an overly large, dark green piece of pottery, hand-painted. His mother had gotten it with Alexis at a flea market, of all things, and it had rested proudly on a shelf in the cupboard ever since. His own mug was the World's Best Dad one that Alexis had painted herself when she was seven.

Kate shifted to the left, turning her body so that when he sat down inclining to the left, she could mold her back into his chest and spread her legs out to the side, putting her almost – but not quite – in his lap.

Rick sipped his cocoa for a minute in silence, just content to watch the play of light and shadows across her face. But then his mischievous side got the better of him.

Slowly setting down his mug, he shifted so that he was completely facing the fire. He slipped his hands around Kate's waist, lifting her up so that she was in between his legs, her back to his chest, their legs intertwining. She rested her head back, settling it in the crook of his neck so that he could rest his chin on her head if he wanted. She didn't suspect a thing until she raised the mug to her lips for another sip. He watched the way her throat moved as the liquid slid down her throat, the column of her neck rippling deliciously as she swallowed.

He reached up and gently took the mug from her hands. No reason for her to spill and stain her clothes or the rug.

One hand slid down to splay against her stomach under her shirt, his thumb stroking softly, reveling in the feel of her strong abs and soft skin.

Oh, yes. Kate might be a tease, but she'd taught him a few things. And he always liked to say he was a fast learner.

He inclined his head, gently sucking at the sensitive skin just below her jaw. Kate's head rolled back more and she let out a soft moan. He let his tongue dart out, tasting the salt of her skin. His hand slowly began to move lower, mimicking her actions from before.

What did they say about payback?

She moved, but he was faster, dipping his hand into her pants just as she reached out to seize his wrist and stop him. Instead she clamped onto his arm, her body shuddering and giving her away. He didn't move, though, simply letting the presence of his hand be felt. He could feel her underwear become damp, and he became well aware of his own condition. He wanted to drag this out but he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold himself back.

Kate's hand tightened on his arm. He couldn't tell if it was an invitation or a warning, but he decided to take it as the former. He pressed his thumb to her clit through the lace underwear, rubbing a tiny circle.

Oh, it was definitely an invitation. Kate reached her other arm up, looping it around his neck and turning her head so that their tongues could clash and tangle. She tasted a little like the hot chocolate she'd been drinking and a whole lot like his intoxicating, wonderful Kate.

She pressed her ass into him, grinding slightly. There was no way that she would be unable to feel the evidence of his arousal. He deepened the kiss and slid his hand underneath her underwear so he could feel the hot wet skin. He swallowed her gasp as he slipped a finger in her.

"Ri– ah…" She broke off, her body arching as he began to set a slow rhythm. He brought his other hand up to stroke at her stomach again, moving upwards this time so that he could palm a breast. Kate's entire body was wracked with tremors, and she pressed herself closer to him in her best attempt at retaliation.

He added a second finger but didn't speed up in the slightest. Normally, he would have curled his fingers or done any number of other tricks, but right then he was doing his damndest to drive her insane.

Kate broke off the kiss, scraping her teeth along his pulse point, her fingernails digging into his skin. He hooked his feet around her ankles, gently spreading her legs out wider and allowing him better access. He added a third finger.

"You are – ah – relentless." She groaned.

"I learned from the best." He assured her.

She was close; he could sense how close she was, her walls fluttering wildly about him. Unfortunately for Kate, he wasn't quite finished with her yet. He stilled his fingers.

"Fucking bastard…" Kate muttered, arching up to try and get more pressure. He lifted his hand with her, denying her.

"Well, you're half right." He mused cheekily. "I haven't starting fucking anything yet…"

Her next muttered phrase would have gotten her arrested in five different countries. He withdrew his fingers from inside of her and braced himself.

She was on him in seconds, her fingers dancing down his body to pull his shirt up and off, nearly tearing the fabric with her haste. Fast and furious Kate was definitely one of his favorites.

"I'm going to make you pay for this." She warned him, her voice filled with enough electricity to generate a small building. She undid his belt, grabbing him and pulling him out. "After this."

He grinned, pushing her back a little so that he could finish shucking off his pants. Kate slipped off her own clothes, the fire outlining her and making her look like she was made of molten metal. It lit up her skin with hues of golden brown and burnt amber, dusty rose and melted butter.

He couldn't move, only watch, frozen as if by a spell. Nobody entranced him like she did. All he was doing was _looking_ at her, and already his insides were afire and he couldn't move a muscle.

Fortunately for their intended goal, Kate managed to keep her wits about her, sliding onto him and placing her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. That got him moving and he grabbed her, sitting up just enough to adjust and bring them closer. Kate started moving, giving him only a second to adjust before she began to get more frantic. He eagerly met her movements, gripping her hips as tightly as he could so he could pound up into her. Kate tipped her head back, giving him a front-row view of the beads of sweat that rolled down her body like translucent pearls. He leaned forward, pressing the pad of his tongue to her chest, lapping up the salty evidence of their labor.

He could feel it coming, like the thudding of hooves as a herd of stampeding horses – or zebras or wildebeest or whatever – and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. So instead of prolonging things like earlier, he forced them even closer, seizing a nipple between his teeth and tugging lightly, shifting his angle once again to hit that sweet spot. He hadn't ever seen it and he sure couldn't pinpoint it on an anatomy chart, but subconsciously knew exactly where it was.

Kate let out the most satisfaction-filled moan of pleasure that he'd ever heard, the sound starting at the bottom of her chest and filling her up before bursting out of her, vibrating in his ears and sending him rolling and tumbling over the edge.

She slumped against him, both of them feeling a little like their bones had melted away, the pop and hiss of the burning logs the only sound in the room.

After a moment, Kate managed to find her voice.

"If my cocoa's cold, you're making me more."

Rick leaned back so that he could see her face, hot and sweaty and red as the fire, her hair frizzy and sticking to her forehead, her eyes glowing like hot coals.

"Don't worry." He grinned. "I'm good at heating things up."

She laughed in spite of herself, burying her head into his shoulder and shaking with giggles.

**Fantastic. Now I want hot cocoa. Oh, well. Hey! Who else loved the Christmas episode? Mistletoe! GAH! The feels! FLAIL! And ESPLANIE. We gotta bring back Esplanie!**

**I'm sorry. Fangirl moment there. Reviews will be treated like eggnog – that is, seized greedily and coveted like the One Ring. Da preciousss…**


End file.
